Study Healthy
by freeze1
Summary: Sakura and her friends get toogether for a study group. But what happens when Sakura and Syaoran get stuck working on an interview for...HEALTH? [SyaoranSakura]


A/N: Heehee, I wrote this for Piggy Ho Ho's contest, cause I was really bored. The idea just sorta sprang up, and so here it is. Hehe. 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does NOT belong to me, but to CLAMP instead. 

Study Healthy

"Hoe!!!" The skates screeched as she swished around the corner, her auburn hair billowing in the early morning breeze. She quickly glanced down to check her watch and gaped at the large numbers flashing "9:15" in her face. She cringed, forcing her skates to propell her along even faster. 

I'm going to be late, she thought to herself, speeding past the Sakura trees. She screeched to a stop infront of an old mansion, and lept up to the doorway and rang the doorbell furiously. 

"Konnichiwa?" She looked up as a girl answered the door. Her brown hair was tied up in a large ponytail and her eyes were glimmering with recognition. 

"Sakura-chan!" She exclaimed. The girl at the door looked down at her feet, a blush tinting on her face. 

"Gomen nasai…I'm so late…" Nakuru just smiled and pushed her into the large house quickly, making sure to yank her skates off of her in the process. 

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" She chorused. "Now you better make it upstairs! The study group has already started!" 

"Hoe???" The 16 year old girl scrambled up the stairs, slipping on the sleek wood in her socks. She burst through the door of the first room she came to, her chest heaving. 

"Gomen nasai!!!" Seven pairs of eyes were staring at her, all looking slightly confused. They were all sitting around a table, books spewed about it and huge mounds of paper fluttering about the floor. One of the girls smiled. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" She exclaimed, her lavender eyes wide. Sakura smiled back in relief. 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" She said happily, walking over and sitting down next to her, shoving her backpack over in the corner. 

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" She said, turning to the boy to her other side. His face suddenly turned red as he looked away. 

"O-Ohayo." 

"Hoe?" 

"Alright everyone!" A boy had stood up at the end of the table, his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. "The finals are coming up, and we're all here to do one thing!" 

"Study!" The group chorused. 

"Bingo! Now, we all want to pass our exams, don't we?" 

"Hai!" 

"Then let's get to it!" He exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. "By the way, about study groups in olden times…OW!" Chiharu, the girl beside him pulled him down by his ear, muttering something under her breath. The rest of the group chuckled, then turned quickly to their books. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered in her ear, "Have you done all the essay preparations yet?" She shook her head sadly. 

"Iie, I've done the one for Japanese class…but I haven't filled out the health form yet." Tomoyo nodded. 

"I promised I'd work on the health interview with Hiiriginzawa-kun," she said sweetly, picking up her books. 

"Good luck, Sakura-chan," she whispered. Sakura smiled back at her, watching her walk over to the blue-haired boy whose nose was stuck in a huge Geography book. She looked around the room, eyeing all her friends. They were all working hard, with the exception of Chiharu who was attempting to strangle Yamazaki. Suddenly she smiled happily. 

"Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed. The boy looked up from the 'Japanese-Chinese Dictionary' and the Science textbook with a tired look on his sharp face. 

"Nani?" 

"Have you done the health interview yet?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. He shook his head, his brown muffled hair shaking along with it. 

"May I interview you? You could interview me, too!" She didn't notice as his face slowly turned pink and his bangs fell forward to cover his eyes. 

"H-Hai…" 

"Yay!" 

~~~~ 

He stared down at the paper as though attempting to bear holes in it with his eyes. He sighed softly. What was he supposed to do, say no? You're weak, he thought to himself. You can't refuse her anything, can you? 

"So, should I ask you first?" Her happy voice rang through his ears, dislodging his concioius from his head. He looked up from the paper, surprised to see her emerald eyes staring into his happily. 

"Um…okay…" he whispered, finding it hard to get the words out. 

"Hai! Um…oh! Question one: As a boy, what do you think is the most important part of male adolescence?" 

Cringe. 

He stared at her, his eyes open wide as if to see whether she was going to tell him she was just kidding. But there was no hint of a joke in her eyes. She was dead serious. 

"Well…um…" he stammered, "I guess…uh…well, guys voices crack at this age I guess. So I've got to worry about that sometimes, I guess. And…um…sometimes working up an appearance…" He opened his eyes, shocked to find her still staring at him, nodding with whatever he said. Suddenly she shot upright. 

"Oh! I'm supposed to be writing this down!" She quickly took a pencil and began scribbling onto the paper and he sighed, relieved that she wasn't staring at him anymore. 

"Okay, Question 1," he said, looking down at his paper. He froze, staring at the words in disbelief. 

"Hai?" He wiped the sweat off his brow, his mind spinning. What are these people trying to do, kill me? He whispered to himself. 

"Um…A-As a girl…what do you think is the…most important part of…f-female adolescence?" He managed to stammer out. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then opened her mouth and began. 

"Well, there are a lot of important parts I guess. Appearance matters, of course, just like it does for boys I guess. And there's so much stress, what with school and all. But there are so many other changes, like physical changes." He dropped the pencil and it landed on the floor, splitting in half. 

"That's why it's important to keep in shape! Hoe?" He could feel the heat radiating from his face as he looked down. 'P-Physical changes???' 

"Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun? You're turning kind of red…" The next thing he knew her hand was pressed up against his forhead, her body pulled practically ontop of his. He could feel her breath brushing his face and knew he was turning redder by the second. 

"Do you have a fever?" He shook his head violently, sitting up quickly and grabbing the broken pencil. 

"Nope!" He exclaimed frantically. "Not at all! Never felt better! I'm just going off to sharpen this pencil, okay? Okay!" He raced out of the room, ignoring all the confused stares from his classmates. 

"Kami-sama…spare me…" he whispered as he walked back into the room, the new sharp tip of the number 2 pencil bearing into his skin. Sakura gave him a confused stare, but quickly turned back to the paper. 

"Do any of your family members affect your adolescence?" She asked. He sighed, relieved that this question was much easier then the last. 

"Not really," he explained slowly. "My family lives pretty much in Hong Kong, and most of them are girls. My father died when I was little, and my mother and four sisters are all girls, and don't really understand boys very well. The only person in my whole family who's a boy is Wei, my guardian, who's sort of like father figure to me." He looked up cautiously, wondering what she would say. 

"Gomen nasai," she whispered, her eyes tilted downwards to what she had written on the white paper. 

"Huh?" 

"About your father…" He looked away, shaking his head. 

"It doesn't matter, he wasn't a very good father anyways, from what I've heard. I never even really met him." She was still hunched over, her sad eyes looking downwards. He gulped. 

"Please, don't be sad, okay?" He blurted out. "Um…the next question is the same! Any family members for you?" She looked up with a smile. 

"It's sort of the same for me," she answered. "My mother died when I was very little. My father is wonderful, and helps me with everything I'll ever need and sometimes even oniichan will too. But it's not the same as having a mommy." He looked up, a surprised look on his face. 

"I know my mommy isn't here right now, but daddy said she's watching over me in heaven. So whenever I need help, all I'll have to do is wish on a star and wait, because mommy will help me." He stared at her, at her short auburn hair, her tall yet skinny body with the warm emerald eyes he had grown so used to. She really was…very pretty… 

"Gomen nasai," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She shook her head. 

"We're one and the same, in a way," she announced, smiling. He didn't know what to reply, so he just stared down at his paper and let his cheeks turn pink. 

"Question 3," She began, "What do you look for in a girl?" 

FLINCH. 

'What did I do to deserve this???' 

"Well…um…someone nice…uh…who cares about others…sweet…" He didn't need a mirror to tell him that his cheeks were turning crimson. Yet she wasn't looking at him, but rather writing down what he had told her on the paper. She hadn't realized that what he had said had described her…perfectly… 

"Um…Question 3…What do you look for in a boy?" He realized what he had said just after the words came out of his mouth and silently cursed the crazy health sensei. He was going to kill him for this… 

"Well," She said thoughtfully, "Someone kind, I guess. Someone who cares about me, and cares about other people too. Someone protective…and nice…" He looked down at the ground, praying that his face wasn't as dark as he thought it was. 

Thoughts came bursting into his mind as he twideled his fingers about while writing. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he told himself. She was just a girl…a girl he happened to care about…a lot… 

"Done? Here's Question 4!" She giggled, oblivious and genki as ever. "What would you say when asking a girl out?" 

CRASH. 

He fell to the ground, his mind spinning. 

"Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, peering down at him with a worried face. He nodded, sitting up again. He sighed to himself. It was now…or never… 

"Look, we've been friends for a long time, I guess," he began slowly, never taking his eyes off of her, "At first, we were enemies. But I've seen a side of you I never thought I'd see and…well, things have changed. I know you probably don't care for me the way I care for you, but I want you to know that I love you…and I don't deserve you at all, and there's a one in a million chance that you'd care about me back but I don't care. Just say so, and if it's a 'no' I'll just leave, okay? I know you don't, but I have to ask! I can't help it, I love you!" He blurted the last part out, not caring whether everyone in the whole room was staring at him. She looked up from the paper, her emerald eyes sparkling. 

"That was so beautiful, Syaoran-kun! I'm sure that if you ever ask anyone, that they will say yes!" He never took his eyes off of her. 

"I already have asked someone," He said, his face calm and straight now, without a tint of red on his cheeks. 

"Huh? Hontou? Who…" She suddenly gasped, her eyes opening wide and staring back at him. He didn't look away, it was too late for that now. 

"Oh…" She whispered softly. He felt a sharp pain in his hand and quickly looked down, realizing that he had grasped the pencil so hard that it there was a small prick in his hand and blood was trickling out from it. 

"I've gotta go wash my hands," he said quickly in a monotone voice as he jumped up from his seat and raced to the bathroom. He didn't need to wait for a response. He knew the answer was no… 

~~~~ 

She felt tears spill from her eyes as she raced across the room, flopping down beside her best friend. 

"Tomoyo-chan," she wailed, hiding her face in her shoulder. The lavender-haired girl looked startled for a moment, but quickly excused herself from Eriol and took Sakura to the corner, attempting to comfort her on the way. 

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" She asked once they had hidden themselves behind a bookshelf. The other girl broke down into tears, sobbing and hugging her tightly. 

"Syaoran-kun…" she sobbed. Tomoyo stared down at her thoughtfully. 

"What happened to him? I saw him run off to the bathroom…" 

"I didn't answer! I didn't realize he was talking to me, and I didn't answer! I just stared at him! I couldn't say a thing!" Sakura cried, clutching onto her friend even tighter. Tomoyo's confused look melted into a smile. 

"He told you his feelings for you?" Sakura broke away, staring at her friend with shock. 

"You knew?" She asked, bewildered. 

"Hai," Tomoyo answered. "I've known for a long time. Yet Li-kun was always to shy to tell you, and too worried that you would be afraid to hurt him and not think it over carefully. He really cares about you…" 

"What am I going to do?" Sakura exclaimed, rubbing the tears away with the backs of her hands. "I told him that any girl would say yes, and never realized he was asking ME!" Tomoyo reached out to stroke her auburn hair, smiling. 

"That was your sincere oppinion, then," she said sweetly. "Would any girl say yes?" Sakura nodded. 

"Yes, they would," she explained. "Syaoran-kun is kind, smart, protective and…even handsome." Tomoyo eyed the blush that was rising to her cheeks and smiled. 

"Isn't that what you told me you thought were good qualities in a boy just last week?" She asked. Sakura nodded. 

"But…but I don't know if…I don't know what to…I…" Tomoyo smiled. 

"You'll find out soon, Sakura-chan. Now cheer up, I hate to see you cry." Sakura smiled, but suddenly leapt up at the sound of Yamazaki's voice in the next room. 

"That's strange…Li-kun just left. He said he had something important to attend to…" Sakura stood there, unable to believe what she had just heard. He was…leaving? Her heart was racing, and suddenly she realized what she had to do. 

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan! I've got to go!" She exclaimed, and raced across the room, swinging the door open and running down the steps. She slammed into Nakuru in the hallway, who was in the middle of a quarrel with Suppi. 

"Did…did you see…" 

"That boy? He left that way." Nakuru said, still glaring at Suppi while pointing to the main doorway. Out the window she could see a figure, shoulders slumped walking away. 

"Syaoran-kun…" She raced out the door, her bare feet aching as the crashed apon the cement sidewalk. 

~~~~ 

He sighed, his hand stuffed into his pockets. Might as well get a ticket back to China, he thought miserably. There's no way I'm ever going to be able to face her again. He looked up, eyeing the Sakura blossoms that were falling in the middle of the road. 

"Sakura…" 

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!" He turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and before he could say anything something had flown at him, throwing it's arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. He stood there, not moving as her auburn hair tickled his face and the sound of her sobs echoed in his head. She pulled away, wiping the tears away from her face. 

"I thought…you'd left…" She wheezed. He sighed, simply looking at her. At the one person he'd ever really cared for… 

"You forgot…to get my answers for question 4," she said quietly. "'What would you say if someone asked you out?'" He turned away from her, looking at the ground. 

"If the person was kind, sweet and protective," she continued, "And I cared for them very much, there wouldn't be much to say. Except for 'yes'." He nodded. 

"You'd say yes?" He asked, his voice becoming unemotional. 

"Yes." 

"I'll remember that, and write it down." 

"Yes." 

"Well, Ja…" He was suddenly stopped as a hand touched his cheek and he turned to see that it was hers. She brought his face center, cupping it with her hands. He could feel his heart start beating faster as he stared at her. She wasn't 11 anymore she was 16. And she was so…beautiful… 

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered, bringing her face right up to his. "Yes." And suddenly it clicked. She was saying yes…to him…He brought his hands up and cupped her face as well, his mind racing. 

"R-Really?" He asked, his voice covered with disbelief. She smiled happily, reaching forwards and rubbing her nose against his. 

"I love you too, Syaoran-kun." And before he knew what was happening he had bent down and kissed her and pulled her close to him, wishing that they could stay that way forever. And the Sakura blossoms fell around them… 

~~~~ 

Up in a window of the mansion, two figures were smiling down at the two on the sidewalk. The girl was holding a camera and smiling happily. 

"Kawaii!" She exclaimed, attempting to focus it in further. The boy smiled, pushing his glasses up further onto his nose. 

"Do you think we should tell them that we changed their interview papers, Hiiriginzawa-kun?" The boy chuckled. 

"It doesn't matter now, Daidouji-san. They're sure to do fine on their exams now, for sure." The girl smiled happily. 

"It worked, Hiiriginzawa-kun," she said whistfully, as though she couldn't believe it even though it was set out infront of her. 

"Hai," he nodded. "I couldn't have done it without you, Daidouji-san. You're powers of observation are wonderful." 

"As are yours," the girl smiled back. 

"Well, shall we get back to our studies?" He asked, extending an arm to her. She laughed happily and took it. 

"But of course." He smiled and took one last glance at his 'cute desendant' as he walked back with his lover, hand in hand. 

A/N: Whacha think? Hope it didn't stink too much... 


End file.
